


spiders

by johannaxb



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Drabble, Fear, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Oops, POV Third Person, Spiders, i wrote this because i hate spiders, tyler hates spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannaxb/pseuds/johannaxb
Summary: tyler really hates spiders. josh loves spiders but he loves tyler more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a lil' fluffy one-shot I wrote last night while there was like 4 spiders hanging from my ceiling (I really HATE spiders) sry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. enjoy!

Tyler Joseph hated spiders. He absolutely and indefinitely HATED them. From their long, gangly legs to how incredibly fast they moved, Tyler Joseph hated spiders.

Joshua Dun on the other side liked spiders. No, let me rephrase that. Joshua Dun freaking LOVED spiders. But he would never let Tyler know that because if Joshua Dun told him that, their relationship (or the chance of ever establishing one) would be vanished, gone, completely crushed. And Joshua Dun loved Tyler Joseph more so if that was what it took to win over what Josh considered to be the love of his life then fine, so be it. Joshua Dun was more than happy to oblige.

It was the beginning of summer with only weeks to go before summer vacation. Summers in Ohio, oh boy they were a challenge. On this very day Tyler had sneaked in early to the music classroom. While waiting for class to start he sat in his favorite part of the room, by the big piano. Tyler had always admired the grand Steinway that stood at the back of the classroom and he took every chance he got to play it. His keyboard at home worked just fine but there was something about this piano that just made Tyler want to drag his skinny fingers over the keys. Like a magnetic force of sorts, Tyler craved it.

The clock was only 11:00 which meant that there was 40 more minutes before class would start. 40 more minutes of freedom, 40 more minutes of playing to his hearts content. Of singing, screaming, shouting the words he had written down the previous night. Tyler was ecstatic.

The music classroom was one of the smaller ones in the main building and would get rather hot and stuffy during summertime so Tyler decided to open the big windows to let in some air. What Tyler had not anticipated was that just behind the window sat a spider. And we're not talking about a small spider no, we're talking about a freaking humongous spider, the one you see in your nightmares kind of spider. Just as he saw it climbing through the small gap, Tyler shrieked.

And then he ran. He ran as fast as he his legs would carry him until bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow" the person exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead where Tyler had collided with him. This person just happened to be Joshua Dun, the one and only person who was incredibly infatuated with one Tyler Joseph, the same erratic Tyler Joseph who just ran into him with fear in his eyes. When Josh finally came to the realisation that he was staring at the boy he opened his mouth to speak.

"Uhm, a-are y-you alright?”

"N-no, n-not really. There's this huge spider in the music room and well, I kind of have this, well this.. promise you won't judge me?"

"I promise, like pinky promise, dude" "Well.. I know it's not very manly but I have this REALLY big fear of spiders like I would rather die than touch one and ever since I was a child I've just been so scared of them and-" Tyler was suddenly rambling, to a stranger, a really cute stranger as well. Until he got interrupted.

"Woah, breathe, man. It's fine, I get it. Spiders are fucking scary." Tyler flinched at the use of the bad word but decided not to say anything.

"Uhm.. I'm Tyler by the way, you're in my music class right?"

"Yeah, I'm Josh" Tyler chose the perfect moment to look up for the first time since running into Josh and his mouth immediately fell to the ground.

Josh may have been the most beautiful person Tyler had ever seen. With electrifying yellow hair, black gauges and a silver nose ring Josh was the personification of punk rock. But when you looked closer, behind those kind brown eyes. The teenager standing before him looked like an angel. A sweet, kind, beautiful angel. Tyler was definitely staring at this point but Josh didn't seem to mind at all.

Joshua Dun was ecstatic. He had just ran into the love of his life and the love of his life was actually staring at him. I mean that was a good sign, right? Or maybe Tyler thought he looked weird, maybe he stared at him because he thought he was just a weirdo. That must be it he thought, otherwise why would a sweet, kind and beautiful person like Tyler Joseph stare at him? Joshua's big mouth choose this perfect moment to deceive him.

“Dude, you're kinda staring”

“O-oh uhm I'm s-sorry” Tyler blushed furiously and looked down on his feet. Josh couldn't believe his eyes. He had made Tyler Joseph blush, there was no mistake in it. Josh was so happy at this point he thought he might burst if Tyler even looked up at him again.

Tyler opened his mouth again but quickly closed it. He was figuring out what to say to the yellow haired boy without sounding like a total wuss.

“Uhm J-Josh?” he said his voice barely audible, trembling slightly. “Yeah ty?”

Ty. Tyler hated that name. His mother had used it when he was a boy and he never grew fond of it. But when he heard the syllables flow out of the strangers mouth he couldn't have loved it more. He wanted to hear it again and again and again. Tyler was in way too deep already, he had only just met the boy but was already imagining their future together.

“I was u-uhm wondering-” Josh continously stared at him, like he was the sun and the stars and Tyler suddenly grew the courage to speak louder with more confidence than he previously had.

“Could you help me with the spider? Since I'm terrified of spiders and you're all punk rock and stuff. Maybe you could help me, would ya? I'm just a scrawny guy, I mean I have a family to support! The children can't go on without a father, what would my wife say if she knew I died in a spider related accident?! It would be a disaster!”

Josh chuckled at this. By this point Tyler probably could've asked Josh to drop his pants and he would've done it at the spot, no questions asked. Josh was in way to deep with a boy he just had his first conversation with. As Tyler looked at him with those big doe eyes, Josh knew he was lost.

“Y-y-yeah, I mean yeah sure, man. Just tell me where it is and I'll take care of it”

Tyler felt relief and also a strange tingly feeling in his stomach but he decided to push down that one for now.

“It's u-uhm by the window in the music room”

Josh started walking into the small room with Tyler tailing right behind. When Josh finally noticed the spider he chuckled to himself.

The spider couldn't have been bigger than a toothpick but it still made Tyler shriek and suddenly Josh felt something tugging at his t-shirt. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tyler, pale as a ghost, his whole body shaking. Hands holding on to Josh’s shirt as if it was life or death.

"Ty, are you alright? Should I get the nurse?”

“I-I’m f-fine, you know when I said I had a fear of spiders? Well it's more of a p-phobia”

“Okay” Josh didn't ask any questions and Tyler was more than grateful for this. Josh just stared into Tyler's eyes and started talking.

"Tyler, just stand behind me and I'll talk you through it. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?”

“Y-yeah, o-okay” Tyler took a deep breath and exhaled. Colour returning to his face. He instantly relaxed. Tyler had just met the boy but already loved the effect he had on him. Behind those brown eyes was nothing but love and concern. Tyler felt a safety he had never experienced before and he wanted to stay there forever, until he remembered the spider.

Josh started to move towards the spider, Tyler still having a tight grip on his shirt.

“So I'm just moving toward the spider, I'm gonna try to cup it in my hands now, okay?” Tyler just nodded this time, afraid that he might start crying if he opened his mouth.

Josh was closing in on the spider, by experience he knew that the spider wouldn't hurt him if he didn't make an attempt to hurt it. He started reaching toward the spider with his hands.

"Now my hands are reaching out to the spider. I'm slowly cupping the spider with my hands, it's moving forward-” Tyler's head leaned on Joshua's back at this point, too scared to see what was really going on. Josh felt his heart beating rapidly as Tyler was breathing heavily against his back. This was not was he had imagined he would do when he woke up this morning. But he wasn't complaining, not at all. The boy of his dreams was holding on to him like he was his last hope and Josh while hating to see Tyler so stressed out loved the closeness of the situation.

The spider sat securely in Josh’s hands and he moved forward to open the window a bit further to release it back into nature. As he closed the window he felt Tyler relax against his back. Tyler released the tight grip on his shirt and looked up into Josh's eyes like a kid who had just been caught eating ice cream before dinner. Josh found this extremely adorable. He could look into those doe eyes for an eternity and never get tired of it.

“I'm sorry I'm such a wuss-” Tyler started but Josh quickly interrupted him.

“You're not a wuss okay, don't say that. We all have fears and that's okay. Okay, Ty?” Josh’s voice was filled with concern and warmth and all Tyler wanted to do right there and then was to embrace him. So he did.

Josh didn't have time to grasp what was going on before he felt Tyler's arms around him. And so he did the only thing he could do at that moment, he hugged him back. Tyler's head landed on his shoulder and he had never felt as safe as he did that very moment. Their heartbeats collectively beating as one. Every second electrifying, every breath pacifying.

Everything was gonna be alright.


End file.
